


Tied Up

by pinkcherry



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, jackbum are roomies, jinson established, markbum kinda established, purely hyungline, sugarbaby!jaebum, sugardaddy!mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkcherry/pseuds/pinkcherry
Summary: Jaebum was tired of hearing Jinyoung and Jackson moan each other's name every time Jinyoung spends the night. And he was even more tired of the morning after. And perhaps, Jinyoung was also tired of it all too.At least he had Mark to make it all up for him.





	Tied Up

“Jinyoung! Shut the fuck up!”

  
“Excuse me?” Jinyoung paused on his tracks, his hands balled tightly into fists, Jaebum could just imagine his perfectly cut-short fingernails digging crescents deep into his flesh of his palms. He cringed slightly at the very image of how it would have looked once his fingernails actually pierced through the skin. Jaebum hated the sight of blood, just the thought of it oozing out made him want to hurl. “Do not tell me to shut the fuck up! You do not get to fucking tell me what to fucking do!” Jaebum shook the bloody thoughts away from his head, hunched over the dining room table with a spoonful of American cereal, nothing but flakes and sugar. With his other hand, he flicked his thumb across his screen, scrolling through his phone, his Twitter feed filled with endless art and humorous posts.

  
“Can’t you just fucking get over it? It’s been weeks! Weeks! I apologized a fuck ton already, what else do you want me to fucking do? Kiss your feet in front of everyone?!”

  
“You know damn well this isn’t about you embarrassing me in front of everyone!” Jaebum hums softly at the sight of a new text message from Yugyeom, sending him a video of what probably contains a new choreography from one of his many favorite dance crews or another cat doing something dumb or adorable. He ignored it nevertheless, knowing he won’t be able to watch it properly, not with all these noise surrounding him. It would probably be highly inappropriate too. Though the text message did distract him away from the bickering and the yelling and the tears. Because before he knew it, he heard his front door slam closed and a heaving Jackson stood in front of him like an angered lion in nothing but his boxers, hickeys drawn down his neck and across his chest.

“What is it this time?” Jaebum’s voice was rough from misuse, after waking up to another furniture being thrown upside down by his bulky friend and then coming out of his room to witness his close friend smack the living shit out of Jackson. A sight surprisingly not foreign to Jaebum’s morning. The night was even worse, believe it or not. Jaebum would rather much hear Jinyoung tell Jackson how much of an ass he was (really, Jackson’s a sweetheart) and Jackson telling Jinyoung to shut the fuck up than hear them making love in Jackson’s room. Which, surely, Jaebum use their loud moaning to his creative advantage and have fun himself before busting a nut and realizing, that was worth it yet disgusting and shameful.

  
“I didn’t respond to his I love you when I was balls deep in,” and that was when Jaebum absolutely fucking lost it and he didn’t miss the slight smile on Jackson’s lip, finally dawning to him how ridiculous his boyfriend of 8 months truly was.

  
“Man, you really pick out the sensitive ones don’t ya?” Jaebum slurped his bowl of milk down before standing up from the dining room to put his dishes away. “Why don’t you just break up with him? You’re not exactly hard enough to deal with the emotions.”

  
Jackson was quiet for a moment that Jaebum almost had to look over his shoulder to double check if he was still there. He was looking at the his fingers on the dining table, brows wrinkling in the middle with his lip trapped between his lips as if he was trying to find the answer to Jaebum’s simple question, making it more complicated than it seemed. Jaebum knew how Jackson functioned and worked after years of friendship. He, too, was a sensitive man who’d do anything for the people he loved, but he hated showing how he truly felt, masking his emotions behind a bright smile and goofy antics.

“With an ass like that, I think I can handle it.”

  
“Damn, right,” Jaebum nodded as he turned on the faucet to wash his hands. “Hey, I’m about to head to Mark--”

  
“Yeah, yeah.”

 

 

 

Mark licked the corner of his lips to wipe off what he had missed, his fingers concentrated on zipping Jaebum’s jeans and buttoning him back again. Jaebum still unable to get over the chilling sensation of what Mark’s tongue can do to him, for him, head still thrown back. It was only after Mark reminded him that he had a meeting to go to, a subtle way of kicking Jaebum out, that he finally got back to his senses, the memories of his own cock disappearing into Mark’s mouth fogging up into nothingness. With a smack on his left ass cheek, Mark was behind him, in front of the mirror and robotically buttoning up his shirt. Jaebum couldn’t help but follow him, like he was under a spell as he wrapped an arm around the small of his tiny waist, sniffing the base of his neck. “What time do you really need to be there?”

  
“Jaebum, I have to go,” Mark sternly told him but something about the way his lips tugged into a sultry smile told Jaebum otherwise. His lips brushing along his exposed neck before nibbling on his earlobe, staring at Mark from the mirror. And by the way Mark’s pupils dilate, he knew he got the elder by his finger.

  
“You know it doesn’t take me that long to get it up again,” Jaebum whispered seductively, taking every chance he gets just for another minutes of fun. His hand running up and down his slender sides as Mark stayed rooted in his arms, contemplating. Mark then turned around and slid his hands up Jaebum’s chest to hold down on his broad shoulders, the same shoulders Mark at times hold onto when he neared his end of the game.

  
“Jaebum,” Mark used the small hushed whine in his voice in the way that gets Jaebum going as soon as the words slip out of his lips to fuck him good. Jaebum was starting to feel his cock actively react to every movement of Mark’s hand as it slid down his bare chest and then to his groin, cupping him sweetly. Mark gave him a squeeze and Jaebum gasped softly. “Be a good boy and go fuck yourself.” Just like that he was shoved away by the chest as Mark walked into his closet, laughing, like the alluring devil he was. Jaebum groaned. “Unlike some of us Jaebum, we have a job to flourish from.”

  
“I have a job!” Jaebum yelled back as he childishly stomped back towards Mark’s unnecessarily large bed.

  
“Being a sugar baby isn’t a job, asswipe,” Mark came back from his walk in closet with a tight fitting suit jacket, hugging his tiny waist. He patted down the non-existent wrinkles and checked his shimmering watch, the same watch Jaebum was wearing a couple nights ago when he was fucking Mark into the bed. “I mean, you can be going places, if you let me.”

  
“I am not letting a rich jerk pay the industry so I can sky rocket up the filming slash music industry. Who do you think I am?” Jaebum rolled onto his back to bury his face into Mark’s pillows, his soft feather filled pillows. Really, maybe, considering his income with his day job, Jaebum should really take advantage of his night job to support his day one. But he just wasn’t like that. ”I like to stay as a starving artist.”

  
“Too bad you’re not starving,” Mark crawled on top of Jaebum before rudely sitting on his waist and leaning down to peck his cheek. “Isn’t it nice, to be spoiled by me?”

  
“I get rejected from sex, when is it ever nice?” Jaebum turns his head so Mark can properly kiss on the lips goodbye before he hopped off him and then off his bed.  
“Just have Bambam come over, yeah?”

 

 

 

 

“Life is truly that unfucking fair,” Yugyeom moaned as Youngjae knead his shoulders, tense from his dance practice. Jaebum takes a sip from his water, after being forced onto it by his too over caring friend. “You get an amazing boyfriend who is super rich and super pretty and what do I get? A noona who won’t even look at me.”

  
It was oddly scary how Jackson and Jaebum both rolled their eyes at the same exact time, down to when their brown orbs disappear into their eyes lids and comes back out with a sigh escaping their lips. “He’s not that great. And he’s not my boyfriend.”

  
“Hyung, nothing that you’re wearing right now is from your own wallet,” Youngjae pointed out and no one missed the bitter click of Jackson’s tongue. Jaebum had his own sense of pride to hide his fingers under the dusty table, knowing very well that those rings are more expensive than his whole student debt. “Seriously? And you refuse to acknowledge hyung as your boyfriend.”

  
“Sugar daddy, except in this situation, the one with money takes it,” Jackson reminded the two younger ones. Jaebum nodded, picking up his drink and down half of his contents. “Still unfair though.” Jinyoung made his presence by sitting on Jackson’s lap, his cheeks tainted in red and his eyes slightly droopy.

  
“What are we talking about?” Jinyoung blinked as he looked around the table and somehow when he looked at Jaebum, his eyes lingered. Luckily, Jaebum was too intoxicated to truly read into his friend’s gaze as he grabbed the next shot glass and downed the contents. By the looks of Jackson nuzzling his face along the junctures of Jinyoung’s neck, his night would be nothing jerking off to Jackson’s grunts and Jinyoung’s moans. Fuck Mark, seriously. Jinyoung then giggled softly, telling Jackson to stop and Jaebum wanted to call Mark just to tell him personally to go fuck himself.

  
“Jaebum’s sugar daddy.”

  
“Yugyeom having no game.”

  
“Somehow, this conversation is very recurring,” Jinyoung observed as he turned his face to peck Jackson’s forehead, giggling when Jackson returned the favor by pecking his chin. Jaebum wanted to hurl, yet again. “Why isn’t hyung here now? Too busy to hang out with the peasants?”

  
“I told him to fuck off,” Jaebum spat. He really didn’t. Mark was in Japan for a last minute meeting, forgetting to ask Jaebum if he wanted to go with him. As per usual. It wasn’t like Jaebum expected Mark to just drag him anywhere, but if he was going to be conditioned to be in this lifestyle, Mark shouldn’t be so neglectful of his need and desire to fucking escape the pornographic noises he will be subjected to tonight.

 

 

 

 

Much to the couple’s dismay, and to Jaebum’s luck, Jackson was called over by his boss for an overnight shift, leaving Jinyoung to pout all night long in his bedroom. Though, despite Jackson’s departure, Jinyoung didn’t look too devastated, it was almost like he was glad. Every time Jackson turned his back on Jinyoung, there was this other unnatural emotion swimming in his eyes, like he was excited for Jackson to leave. Jaebum wouldn’t have caught the sight if Jinyoung stopped sending him looks which Jaebum can’t seem to decipher. Though, the glances were not ignored as Jaebum shot him back confused ones. Why did it feel like there was an inside joke between him and Jinyoung? Before anything else becomes weird, he bid farewell to Jackson and headed to his room for a much needed sleep.

  
As soon as his head hit the pillow and sent Mark a good night text with an additional “asshole” into the message, he threw the covers over his head closed his eyes. He falls deep into his slumber, his mind immediately deluding him into dreams that barely made sense and barely remembers when he wakes up in the morning. He was so far into it, he had completely missed the way his door creaked open and the footsteps that had followed after, getting louder and louder with each step.

  
“Jaebum-ah,” Jinyoung whispered in his ears as he stood behind him, a hand running down his bare chest, unable to remember when he had taken it off, or remembering why he was bounded to a chair with his wrist tied behind him. Jinyoung dug his fingernails into the skin of his hip bone, scraping his nails across his tan skin when he trailed them back up to his shoulder, Jaebum hissing at the stinging pain, yet enjoying every moment of it. Especially when Jinyoung grabbed him by the hair tightly and jerked his head to the side so he can plant a wet lingering kiss on his neck. “Jaebum hyung, wake up. I need you.”

  
Jaebum furrowed in his eyebrows in confusion. He was awake. “Wake up,” Jinyoung whispered into his ear again, nibbling on his earlobe as his hand reached down pass between his thigh to cup his aching hard on through his boxers. Jaebum jerked his hips, his hand feeling awfully too real for what he’s starting to acknowledge as a dream. He felt the warmth of his hand and the way he had stroke him until he was fully hard. “Hyung.” Suddenly things started to turn foggy for Jaebum until everything was pitch dark black, his mind calculating the seconds until his body was ready to sense that he was in fact awake. And in the process, Jaebum felt it all, the warmth and the pressure on his hips, and the movement of the mattress that he surely wasn’t making, and the sweet moan that he fantasized about endlessly through the nights.

  
“Mark,” Jaebum moaned as soon as his body and mind cooperated by the feeling of that pleasureable sensation, his mind, was however still cloudy from the logic of the situation.

  
The same hand that toyed with him in his dreams danced across his chest before gripping his shoulders, feeling warm skin being pressed against his upper body, and lips tickling his jawline. “Wrong name,” the voice announced, bursting Jaebum’s lazy bubble after recognizing the purr in the tone, a voice deeper than Mark’s and more boyish. His eyes pried wide open and was immediately greeted by Jinyoung’s dark orbs staring back at him, his eyes doe and expectant of Jaebum’s shock. “You’re awake.”

  
“Jinyoung...why...what time is it?” Jaebum blabbered in confusion as he turned his head to glance at his digital clock, calculating the small hours he slept. “What are you doing here? Did something--” he gasped sharply when Jinyoung sat up, ass perched right on his already hard cock, twitching happily, even more so when the younger of the two rolled his lips so sensually, Jaebum couldn’t help but grunt. “What the fuck are you doing?!”

  
“Shh,” Jinyoung hushed him calmly, like as if they weren’t doing anything beyond fucked up. Jinyoung leaned forward, his hand propped onto Jaebum’s chest, grounding his hips harder against Jaebum’s. “Who would have known, you’re not only a shower.”

  
“Are you insane, get off me!” Jaebum barked only for it to be cut short when Jinyoung had slightly lifted himself up to reach a hand between them and slip his hand underneath his boxers to wrap his pudgy fingers around his cock.

  
“If you truly mean that, Jaebum, you’d push me off,” Jinyoung sat down on his thigh, pulling his cock out of his boxers and giving it nice slow strokes with just the grip Jaebum had always liked, hard enough to feel something but soft enough that he wished for more. Jaebum glared at him, only for it to be completely deflected when he noticed Jinyoung wasn’t even looking at him anymore, his attention completely focused on his lewd task. And Jinyoung giggled to himself when he had let go for a second and watched as it twitched for his attention, almost begging. Jaebum was speechless. “How fun.”

  
Jaebum was quick to push Jinyoung off for him and to the side, remembering what little morals he had in himself, quickly standing up and pulling his boxers over his hips again. “Jinyoung, what the fuck!” Jinyoung just just looked at him, with his lust-filled eyes, laying down on his side, a leg propped up, to show off his tight white boxers. He flinched at the amused breathy laugh that escaped Jinyoung. Jaebum wanted to punch the living shit out of him.

  
And he truly was about to when Jinyoung just sat back up and turned to face Jaebum again, his smile glinting in his dark room, his pearly white teeth are just as mocking as his laughter. “Come on hyung,” Jinyoung egged him on as he sat on his feet with his knees bent and his thighs pulled far apart, leaning back to showcase his hard on inside his tight boxers. The sight of him becoming way too pornographic when he hand leaned forward, his ass perking out behind him and his hands placed between his parted knees. “I won’t tell anyone.”

  
“Jinyoung, what the hell are you--”

  
“But hyung, I won’t tell anyone,” Jinyoung repeated himself, as if it would convince Jaebum. “I want to know too. I want to be able to understand it more.”

  
“What are you talking about?”

  
“I want to know how it feels to be filled up by you cock and how handsome you look when you fuck my mouth,” Jaebum was losing grip on his anger. “I want to truly understand what it truly feels to be treated like hyung’s favorite whore.” Jaebum’s fingers twitched, almost as if Jinyoung was trying to catch a spell on him. Because before he knew it, he took two steps towards the bed and grabbed a lockful of Jinyoung’s hair, jerking his head up like how the latter had done it in his dream. Jinyoung dropped all his dignity as he closed his eyes, Jaebum tightening his grip when Jinyoung dropped his jaw and stuck his flat tongue out. Jaebum knew it was wrong but the more he stared at the way Jinyoung presented his submission to him, the more he was struggling to remember what exactly was wrong with this.

  
“You’re fucking insane,” Jaebum grunted but it didn’t stop him from reaching for his cock and pulling it out of his boxers, and nudging just the head against Jinyoung’s wet muscle. The moment Jinyoung wrapped his plump lips around his cock, Jaebum lost all his sense of morals and fell into Jinyoung’s trap. Jinyoung was not hesitant when he took Jaebum’s cock deeper, but not enough to satisfy the animal in Jaebum. Jinyoung turns his head to the side, stuck his tongue out again, the tip just peaking out pass his bottom lip for Jaebum to see, opening his eyes to look at him ever so alluringly. “Damn,” Jaebum allowed the word to slip out of his mouth as Jinyoung took care of him slowly, like he’s tracing out every inch of Jaebum’s dick.

  
Jinyoung wrapped his hand around the base of his Jaebum’s cock where his mouth couldn’t reach, pulling back until his cock springs out of his mouth with a pop, pressing his pursed lips on the tip of his dick, playfully pecking it, the sight just so enticing in Jaebum’s eyes. He then darts his tongue out to lick his sensitive slit over and over again until Jaebum groans and tugs on his hair. “Jaebum,” Jinyoung moaned, rough against his throat, bringing his cock back into his mouth. The fucking devil pressed the head of his cock along the inside his cheek, showing Jaebum the outline of it as his tongue works on brushing along the underside of the head.

  
“You’re such a slut, don’t you know that,” Jaebum grumbled as Jinyoung removed his hand from his shaft and placing it back down on the bed. And he fucking giggled. He opened his mouth wide for Jaebum to see, his tongue darting out with the tip of Jaebum’s cock lies on his wet tongue. Jaebum took the invitation as he gripped each side of his head, his fingers scraping along Jinyoung scalp. And just like how Jinyoung had been begging him, he thrusted his member deep into his throat until the younger’s nose is pressed along his hip bone, taking Jinyoung by surprise. The sadist in Jaebum slowly came apart as he counted in his head, refusing Jinyoung the opportunity to pull back and take a breath until he reached the number seven. He roughly yanked his head back, the latter inhaling deeply and raggedly, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. “What’s wrong Jinyoung? Suddenly can’t take it?”

  
Jaebum was beyond relieved when Jinyoung shook his head no, almost too innocently with his doe eyes look at him, pleading for more. “No! Please, I want it. I want it all, you can fuck me whichever way you like,” Jinyoung cried, shamelessly scooting closer so he can nuzzle his face against Jaebum’s groin. “I’ll be your good little slut.”

  
“Then open wide,” Jinyoung was quick to react as he pulled his head back to do as what he was told to. Jaebum no longer took the pleasure of teasing Jinyoung as he inserted himself back into his mouth and slowly fucked the warmth that was Jinyoung throat. Every single choke and gag he earned from Jinyoung only encourages him to thrust his cock faster until the room is filled with nothing but the filth that comes with Jinyoung’s mouth full of his cock. Every time Jinyoung would pull away for air, he would only let him one second before shoving himself back inside. He would have been less rough on him, but with the way Jinyoung happily takes him, hollowing his cheeks and using his tongue expertly, he knew to be anything but.

  
The last time Jinyoung gasped and pulled away for air, his chest quickly inflating at the intake of oxygen, Jaebum didn’t force him back onto his cock, instead he let go of Jinyoung’s hair. “Are you using me to get back at Jackson?”

  
Jinyoung shook his head vehemently, still breathing hard, his cheeks tear-stained and Jaebum just found him too gorgeous. “I...I want to be shared too,” Jinyoung whispered, voice hoarse, while leaning forward to plant wet kisses along Jaebum’s hips, tongue darting out to trail it up his navel. Jaebum watched him work his way up, pausing to peck each nipple, like he found the buds endearing before meeting Jaebum’s eye level. His hands gripping on Jaebum’s waist as he kneeled on the bed, his mouth parting to whisper, “he won’t get mad. I promise.”

  
Jaebum closed his eyes for a moment and tried to reason himself out of the situation. Jackson was very dear to him, a friend who supported him even when he had hit rock bottom. The same friend that would be devastated and betrayed if he had ever found out that Jaebum fucked around, like he always does. The image of Jackson’s disappointment quickly dissipates when he felt a hand grabbed his own and not a second later was the same hand forced to grope the thickest ass he had ever laid his hand on (besides Jackson’s). And he hummed, appreciating the feel of in as he dug his own fingers into the flesh and squeezed his ass cheek tightly, leaving Jinyoung to let out a small moan.

  
“If he can share, so can I,” Jinyoung whispered lowly near his ear, trapping his earlobe between the plumpness of his lips as one of his hand worked on keeping Jaebum hard, thumb toying with the slit of his cock. Jinyoung pulled his head back slightly to stare right into Jaebum’s eyes as his teeth sunk down on his lower tier. He then placed a hand on Jaebum’s chest to gently push him away as he adjusted himself on the bed, back facing towards Jaebum, so vulnerable and yet alluring. Without a single hesitation, Jinyoung pulled his own boxers down to his thighs, and kicked it off the bed before falling forward with his knees spread apart and propped on the mattress, ass held up high in the air, resting his cheek on a pillow. “Look hyung, look how ready I am for you.”  
Jaebum gulped down the forming saliva in his mouth when his eyes carefully trail down from his curved spine, down to Jinyoung’s hands parting his ass cheeks apart, showcasing his glistening hole, already played with and prepped. He let out a string of curses when suddenly Jinyoung was letting go one of his ass cheek to dig two fingers deep into his hole, the sound of him visibly finger fucking himself got to Jaebum as his dick twitched in excitement and anticipation. “I want to feel every fucking inch of you, please Jaebum.”

  
And he was quick to reach for the lube inside his drawer as Jinyoung continued to stretch himself out in front of him. Without thinking, he squirted an unneeded amount of lube in his hands and impatiently rubbed it along his shaft, moaning when Jinyoung decided that he was no longer content with two and inserted his third finger in, encouraging Jaebum to squirt some more lube on his fingers, his dick twitching just at the sight of the wetness. “You look so pretty like this.”  
“Just fucking shut up and put it in,” Jinyoung whined loudly, his breath coming off haggardly in his own attempt to breathe properly from the heat of the room. He then pulled his fingers out of his gaping hole and pushed his hips higher up in the air, urging Jaebum to just do anything. And he took that chance as he held his hip in one hand, the lube on his hand splattering across his skin, as he pulled him close and lined himself at his entrance. “F-fuuuck!”

  
Jaebum slowly pushed in, enthralled by the way his cock sunk in with only minimal restrictions and by the way Jinyoung’s scream was muffled against his pillow, the latter pushing his hips back to just get more of what he had been begging for. His fingers clutched on Jinyoung’s hips once he was fully in, finally exhaling out the breath he had been holding in as a line of sweat dripped down from the temple of his forehead to the side of his jawline.

  
“You’re thicker than Jackson.”

  
Jaebum’s eyes flashed in hot red at the mention of his best friend, raising his hand to smack Jinyoung across his buttocks as punishment. A punishment for talking about another man while he was balls deep inside of him. Jinyoung whined loudly, rolling his hips slightly at the impact, a whispered sorry being uttered through his gritted teeth. “A slut taking my dick so well.”

  
“Just fuck me already,” Jinyoung lifted himself up on his hands, going on all fours and taking the lead himself as he pushed back against Jaebum’s hip, moving and rolling his lips along his shaft as soft whimpers escaped his lips. “Please, fuck me.” Jaebum was beyond mesmerized at his desperation, rutting back against him, fucking himself on his cock. The fire in Jaebum lighted up as he grabbed him both by the hips and planted one of his foot on the mattress of his bed and pulled his hips all the way back before completely driving himself back in, almost knocking Jinyoung off his arms and falling face first onto the mattress, quickly catching himself. “Jaebum!”

  
With Jinyoung’s noises encouraging him, he started to rock his hips along a fluid yet slow motion, thrusting almost all the way out and going back in, deeper and deeper with each thrust, enjoying the way Jinyoung’s wall clenched around his cock. An animalistic noise escaped him when Jinyoung pushed himself up from his position to stand on his knees, his hand reaching behind him to run his fingers through his hair and gripped on it. He forced Jaebum to turn his head his way at the same time he turned his head to face him. “Fuck me like you mean it hyung.” Their lips crashed in a wet sloppy kiss, their teeth lightly clashing with no hesitation to lick into each other’s mouth as Jaebum started picking up his pace. He wrapped an arm around his waist to pull him even closer as Jinyoung arched his back to take him in deeper, moaning so shamelessly, like he wanted the world to hear how much he loved taking Jaebum’s dick.  
“J-Jaebum...Jaebum...Jaebum!”

  
Jinyoung chanted his name so emphatically against his lips, breathing so heavily not even turning away even when Jaebum had pulled away from his lips to focus on the power he was projecting with his hips. Pulling out by not as much as before but thrusting his cock inside just as deep each damn time. Jiyoung gripped on his hair tighter, pulling him against the crook of his neck for him to shower wet desperate kisses. Even going as far as sinking his teeth against the space between where his collarbone ended, causing Jinyoung to growl feverishly.

  
“Shit, shit shit!” Jaebum was even more hungry now as he pushed Jinyoung down the bed roughly, causing his dick to slip out of him. The latter was quick to move on his back and welcome Jaebum back in between his thighs, the older moved so quick and so violent as he took a hold of his cock again to line it up along his entrance. Without a warning, not that Jinyoung had expected it, he thrusted fully back in. He didn’t give Jinyoung the time to even hold his breath as he started roughly driving into him. Grabbing his thighs completely apart and pushing them towards Jinyoung’s side as he went on his knees to find himself deeper inside him. The movement of his hips so violent that Jinyoung was slowly losing his voice, his mouth gaped wide open as if he was about to blackout with his eyes closed and orbs rolled so far up. Jinyoung had reached down to hold Jaebum by his hips, aiding him to drill inside him faster and deeper.  
“Jaebum fuck right there! Right fucking there!”

  
Jaebum tried angling his hips the way Jinyoung liked it, the younger clawing and grabbing at anything in frenzy from the amount of pleasure he was receiving each time his cock brushes along his prostate. Jaebum growled loudly as he grabbed both of his wrist and leaned over to pin them down besides Jinyoung’s head, as he started driving into him without a steady pace, panting loudly along Jinyoung’s face.

  
“Look at me, Jinyoung, open your eyes and look at him.”

  
It took Jinyoung awhile to open his eyes, the ecstasy was too much for him to handle. But when he did, he was met with a fiery lust filled orbs, Jaebum’s eyebrows furrowed in concentration, his teeth biting down on his bottom lip so hard, he felt like at any given moment it would pierce through his flesh. Sweat formed along his hairline as strands of hair were drenched in nothing but sweat, his chest glistening.

  
“Jae-jaebum please!”

  
Jaebum let go of one of his wrist to reach between them and wrapped his fingers around Jinyoung’s leaking unattended cock, taking only a few strokes before Jinyoung’s thighs quiver, a scream scratching along the walls of his throat as he thrashed underneath Jaebum. But Jaebum was feeling cruel and continued to thrust right into his prostate even when Jinyoung started crying from pure bliss, his cheeks stained. With a few more pumps, Jaebum smashed his hips against Jinyoung as he comes inside him, his seeds spurting out as he collpased over the smaller man. Unable to help himself but roll his hips to empty himself out inside of Jinyoung.

“What the fuck?”

 

“Wake up,” Jaebum felt air get knocked out of his lungs as he felt someone physcially hold a weight on the space between his ribs, causing him to frantically stir from his slumber and attempted to intake a large breath of air only to choke on his own actions. Before he knew it, the pressure had been lifted and he quickly turned to his side to violently cough out what he had failed to breathe in.

  
“What the fuck!?” Jaebum looked up to see a familar red head looking down at him, the dimness of the room only illuminating his nasty charming smile. “Why the fuck are you stepping on me?!”

  
Mark was quick to sit down on the bed and reached over to childishly pinch Jaebum on the side, the younger latter flail away from his offending hand, his almost boyfriend’s boisterous laugh blistering the slightly dark room. It was only until Mark stopped laughing that Jaebum quickly sat up and looked over at his clock.

  
“What the fuck!?” he yelled at nothing as he looked around himself, patting his naked skin and finding himself in his boxers. He then looked around his room, going to the extent of switching onto his knees and looking around frantically like he was trying to find something that was no longer there. And when he meant something, he meant Jinyoung. All of his activities last night coming back to him all in one go that he missed the way Mark was oddly looking at him. Was it really all just a dream and a figment of his imagination?

  
“So, when are you going to explain to be why I had bumped into a butt ass naked Jinyoung exiting out your room earlier?”

  
“OH my fucking hell!”

  
“Yeah. Just how hard did you fuck the guy? He was limping, Jaebum, limping in pain!”

  
“I’m home!! Jaebum I want scrambled eggs in my ramen like you promised!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“When I said to have fun, Jaebum, I didn’t mean to have too much fun,” Mark pushed his high end sunglasses over the bridge of his nose and then over the top of his head as he led Jaebum inside one of those stores with brands he had never heard of. The younger of the two covered his face with a loud groan followed by a whine when Mark had closed the door before he was inside, the metal door almost smacking him across the door if it wasn’t for his shoulder blocking his way. Mark doesn’t apologize.

  
“I don’t know what happened okay!” Jaebum followed Mark towards the end of the store where all the coats were hung for everyone to worship. It was another normal day for Jaebum and his sugar daddy as Mark plucked one off the hanger and held it along Jaebum’s face, his model for the past couple months. Jaebum just stayed still while continuing to moan and groan.

  
“Jackson’s going to fucking murder you.”

  
“I know!”

**Author's Note:**

> may or may not continue this as a chapter fic :)


End file.
